Every Story Has Two Sides
by KyF777
Summary: This is just a one-shot. Could be about any characters you wish, its up to you really!:  Enjoy! Please Review!:


_3:00 PM_

She runs upstairs and slams the door, tears streaming down her face. She locks the door and Slides down it to the floor. She sits there in a ball, just crying.

Finally she gets up. She walks over to her movie shelf, grabs a random movie. She puts it into the DVD player slowly as she wipes away her tears. Slowly she walks over to her curtains and closes them with her shaking mascara stained hands, blocking out the sun from outside.

She crawls into her bed and holds her pillow tight as if it will keep her from falling apart. As if it can fix the hole in her chest. Her eyes burn as the previews for the movie come on and she fast forwards through them. She reaches over and grabs the tub of cookies n' cream ice cream and spoon she brought upstairs with her.

As the beginning of _The Notebook_ starts, so do the tears. She cries streams of tears as her shaking hands bring the spoon covered with ice cream to her mouth.

She puts the spoon down as she finishes the tub of ice cream and sets it on the ground. She grabs another tissue and blows her nose then discards it next to the ice cream tub.

Soon the movie is over and she is sobbing harder than ever. She wipes more mascara stained tears off her face and gets up slowly to turn on some music because she just can't stand the turns the music up as loud as she can without getting yelled at; even though she wouldn't care if she did get yelled at.

She listens as the first song come on her speakers. She sobs the lyrics as they come and she finds it harder to breath as tears race down her face.

"_And honestly, I have been begging for answers  
>That you and only you can give to me<br>My voice crying loud  
>I've been crying for days now<br>And as I start to run, I stop to breathe  
>And I was nearly scared to death<br>Why you left in paragraphs  
>The words were nearly over us<br>You stop and turn and grab your bags"_

She stops singing because there is a knock on her door and her mother calls "Honey, are you going to come eat dinner?"

She takes a moment to gather her breath before shouting over the music "No mom, I'm not hungry."

Her mom leaves and her tears start again. She buries her face in her pillow and screams. The scream is full of hurt, of anger, and of frustration.

She sits there and a flashback starts.

"_Who was that?" He asks suspiciously._

"_That's my lab partner. Come on lets go home!" She said with a smile._

"_BS." He says and she turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_BS? What, you don't believe me?" She asks her voice getting angry._

"_I saw the way he looked at you and you looked at him like you were more than 'lab partners.' Come on, I'm not blind!" He says his voice rising._

"_Well obviously you are if you think there is anything between me and him. Jeeze!" she says as she turns her whole body so she's facing him_

"_Well that explains why I'm with you! I guess I need to get my eyes checked!" He says with a sarcastic laugh_

"_Did you just call me ugly?" She hisses and silence fills the air as he realizes just what he's done._

_Hot angry tears fill her eyes as he reaches out to her and tries to hug her. She pushes him away with as much force as she can gather. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that." He whispers looking her in the eyes._

_She shakes her head and whispers "Were done." and walks away._

Another sob escapes her mouth and she realizes what she has done. She raises her pillow to her face and yells into it again. This time, actual words; "I'll never get him back."

_3:00 PM_

He storms through the front door of his house knowing that no one is home yet. He angrily walks through his house down to his basement bed room. He slams the door, not bothering to turn the light on he slides down the door to the floor. He sits there for a moment as he feels the tears start.

He's never cried over a girl. That's because no girl has been worth his tears. This girl was.

He shakes his head and stands up and walks over to his Xbox and turns it on as he grabs the wireless controller.

As the _Call of Duty _starts up, he can stop thinking of how hurt she looked as she walked away with her eyes full of tears.

He puts his face in his hands and sits there. He knows he screwed up. He can't get her face out of his mind. He knows he did that to her. He knows he is the one that hurt her so bad.

He knows it's his fault. He let his stress get the best of him and he took it out on her without thinking. Its his fault.

He gets up and starts to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. He needs to move, it makes him feel a little better.

He sees a picture of her sitting on his bedside table and the tears start again. Hr suddenly has the urge to punch something.

He walks over to the wall and raises his fist to punch the wall but stops his self. He drops the controller he just now realizes that he was holding and closes his eyes taking deep breaths.

He pushes the play button on his iPod which is already plugged into his speakers and he starts to sing about half way through the song.

"_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
>In every single way<br>And everything I could give  
>Is everything you couldn't take<br>Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
>And the hardest part of living<br>Is just taking breaths to stay  
>'Cause I know I'm good for something<br>I just haven't found it yet  
>But I need it"<em>

He is interrupted by a knock on his door. "Go away mom, I'm not hungry." He yells and hears her walk away.

He runs his hands through his already messy hair and turns the music up a few more notches. His mom will kill him for having his music this loud but he doesn't really care.

He doesn't care about anything if he doesn't have her. He screams and lets out his pain. He falls onto the floor by his bed.

He's crying now as he relives that last conversation.

_He walks over to her angry at what he just saw. _

"_Who was that?" He asks suspiciously._

"_That's my lab partner. Come on lets go home!" She said with a smile._

"_BS." He says and she turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. It would be comical if it wasn't under this condition._

"_BS? What, you don't believe me?" She asks her voice getting angry._

"_I saw the way he looked at you and you looked at him like you were more than 'lab partners.' Come on, I'm not blind!" He says his voice rising. He knows he shouldn't be this upset but he is and he can't help it._

"_Well obviously you are if you think there is anything between me and him. Jeeze!" she says as she turns her whole body so she's facing him. He knows she is really angry now._

"_Well that explains why I'm with you! I guess I need to get my eyes checked!" He says with a sarcastic laugh and watches as her face falls and her eyes fill with tears._

"_Did you just call me ugly?" She hisses and silence fills the air as he realizes just what he's done._

_He reaches out to her and tries to hug her. She pushes him away with as much force as she can gather. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that." He whispers looking her in the eyes. He's pleading. He knows he screwed up now._

_She shakes her head and whispers "Were done." and walks away._

He cries out in his own frustration. He hates himself for doing that to her. He has hurt her so bad.

"She will never take me back.." He mumbles as he runs his hands through his messy hair.

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

Haha so this is my new one-shot!

I had a ton of fun writing this and I worked hard on it so I hope you love it like I do!

This is inspired by a quote I found online so yeah!

And I don't own _The Notebook, Call of Duty, _or the two songs in this.

The songs are Ill Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds by Mayday Parade and the other song is called Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade!

So I hope you like it! Please please review!

XOXO

Kylee


End file.
